Minecraft Comes Alive
Minecraft comes alive (M.C.A) is one of minecraft's most well-known mods. It contains various features, such as having children, marrying, divorcing, ressurecting relatives. Minecraft comes alive is also known as "The Sims" mod, or "Minecraft In Real Life". Various minecraft challenges have been created around it, such as "The 100 baby challenge". HOW DO I MAKE MY KIDS EVOLVE FASTER? Go to the main screen of Minecraft (once opened), select "MODS". Scroll down to the MCA mod, click "MODIFY" (or any synonyms of this word), and select the amount of time you'd like for your babies to grow. If you want (your kids only though) to grow give them a golden apple(normal not enchanted). Category:Q. Can i change my baby's name AFTER it is born? Category:Yes you can you nmeed something from the mod Category:Babies Category:HOW DO I GO TO CONFIG Category:Server\ Category:How do i make a crown? Category:How do I get to config Category:How do i make enchanted book? Category:How do I divorce from my spouse is I can't find them? Category:Can I get my child back if he/she runs away? Category:What do you do when your spouse and child dies! Category:How do I make my child grow faster? Category:Can guards use bows How to have twins Minecraft Category:How do I teleport a villager to me? Category:There isn't a priest in the village. How can I make another? Category:How do i get my child to have a baby? Category:How do you make a wedding ring? Category:How do I divorce my spouse? Category:Villagers Category:How do you craft a monarch crown? Category:Can I change what gifts I give to my people? Category:How to get my child to get married Category:Can you change your child so they are not your daughter or son? Category:What do I do when my child goes missing? Category:If your child has a baby, how does the baby grow? Category:How do I have a child? Category:When my child is married how do i get it to make a baby Category:Do I NEED Minecraft Forge for this mod to work? Or is it optional? Category:How can i get my kid to grow faster? Category:How to I complete the achievements in MCA? Category:How do you craft a whistle Category:How to craft a ring Category:How do i change my name after its already permanent Category:How do i craft the rings Category:How do i get a spouse? Category:Villagers are randomly dying? Category:How does the child do there chores? Category:How do i get my child's child to grow up? Category:How do I get my Daughter Alicia to come back when she runs away? Category:Can I get a baby when I all ready have one? Category:Is it posibal to have twins Category:Still Alicila is still missing Category:How do you get married and get presents Category:Do more mobs attack villagers in this mod? Category:How do i become my child in hardcore mode? Category:How do I make a Villager Editor? Category:How can you arrange a minecraft wedding Category:How long does it take for babies to grow Category:What names can you give a child for special skins Category:Girth rate? Category:What if the whistle dosent work Category:Is it possible to marry two separate villagers? Category:Tey sey i stink Category:If your spouse disapers and its still in your world how do you get them back? Category:¿puedo meter una piel especial al mod? Category:How mdo you make your granchildren go from a baibie to a child Category:Child names Category:How do you set home for your family members Category:The Villagers won't talk Category:How do I get siblings or aunts? Category:How do I divorce two villagers? Category:Can you have triplets or twins in this Category:How do you get minecraft youtuber skins in this Category:How do you use the family tree? Category:How do two other villagers have a kid ? Category:How do you change your players name Category:How do i get a villager to marry a villager? Category:My child died and I had another one but I can't change the name from 'Vanesa' that was my firs kid'sname Category:I lost my kid while he went hunting,how do i get him back? Category:How the do i hire on the 1.7.10 update Category:How the fuck Category:My kid disappeared when I told him to stay - the whistle isn't working. Help? Category:How long does it take for babies to be fully grown Category:How do I have the villagers talk back to you like in minecraft diarys vid Category:In season 2 Category:In season 2. Category:How do you get your children to cook? Category:Did they get rid of the crowns in 1.8? Category:When I give my kids golden apples they grow but they are still 4 years old Category:How to get rid of gaurs Category:How to get twins Category:How do you get villagers to where the armour you put in there inventory Category:How do I change my spouses name without using the Villager Editor? Category:How do I get a villager to be a sentient? Category:How do you make a villager part of your familly, like your mom or dad Category:How to set a villagers home Category:Can you make a MCA villager become your child if the parents are deceased Category:My baby is not growing up! Category:How to delete the cristal ball house? Category:Why is my son showings hearts to other villagers? Category:I cant make my fionce stay where she is and my child to set a home point. Category:How to give children armour Category:My baby suddenly disappeared while I was holding it. It is said "You already have a baby." So, it's not dead. How can I get it back? Category:Relation Lists Category:I made my children farm and my game crashed, now im not able to stop them from farming, its only letting me interact, What do I do? Category:Can you talk whit them in like not in the chat but like aphmau has? Category:How do I talk to my husband and child Category:What button do I press on my laptop to talk to my husband and child Category:I am trying to give my son cake but he doesn't want it so how is he supposed to have babies Category:Fuck stuff Category:How do I give villagers weapons? Category:Married villagers had a baby with each other, but it won't grow into a child? Category:How do i get people to like me? Category:Why can"t I gift a villager? Category:How come when I try to spawn my child but it won't spawn Category:How do i get entertain my child? Category:I can't find/make a priest and I killed my spouse, so how do I divorce them??? Category:How do you get it ???????? Category:How to marry daughter and fuck them? Category:I wanna cause some incest shit in the game Category:Hot minecraft sex~ Category:Why aren't Guards spawning only archers??